


Attracted

by iminhowu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminhowu/pseuds/iminhowu
Summary: when nicole unintentionally sits beside a stranger (felix) in the bus every time,, one day she finds him when he wasn’t there





	Attracted

»»————- ♡ ————-««

“Wah, finally I can go home now!” Nicole said to herself as she was fixing her things. Her classes that day ended and now all she can think of is sleeping at her dorm. Sadly, her dorm is far from the university where she studies so she still needed to take a bus to go there. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She exclaimed as she opened her bag again to get her pair of airpods. She now placed one piece of her airpods to her ear. She knew it was dangerous to walk alone on the street while wearing earphones, so being the clever girl she is, she only wore the other half. 

She unlocked her phone and connected it to her airpods. She played “Get You” by Daniel Caesar on her chill playlist. She fixed her bag again as she is now all set in walking to the waiting station. She softly hummed to the song as she arrived at the waiting station until she found her bus and went inside. 

As she went inside, she swapped her bus pass in front of the monitor. She slowly walked at the aisle as she was looking for a vacant seat. She stopped as she saw a vacant seat beside a young good looking man around her age that was sleeping while his head was resting on the window beside him. She blushed as he flinched but luckily, he didn’t wake up. She wanted to sit next to him but she was embarrassed because he might wake up and notice her flustered face. She passed by him as she tried to look for another vacant seat at the back, but to her luck, there were no more vacant seats. She sighed as she had no choice but to sit beside that guy from earlier. She turned around and went back beside the vacant seat. She hesitantly sat next to the guy quietly hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. 

She saw that he wasn’t waking up anytime soon, so she was able to sit comfortably on the bus chair. A few seconds later, she stared at his adorable freckles, and she admired it. She thought that freckles don’t look better on anyone other than him. She quickly looked away when he flinched again. She just closed her eyes as she softly hummed the song again. As she was living in her own world, she wasn’t able to notice that the guy beside her was awake the whole time and he was staring at her while she was humming to the song. That went on for half an hour and she now opened her eyes to see that she is already at the area near her dorm. The guy noticed that but he had a quick reflex so she didn’t notice him. She looked at the guy beside her sleeping again. She now stood up and pressed the red button at the front aisle to signal the bus to stop. She thanked the driver as she went off the bus.

She was now walking up to her dorm when she thought of the guy from earlier. She was hoping if she could see him again but she decided to shrug that thought as she entered her room inside the dorm. She plopped herself on her bed and slept.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

The next few days passed by. Same routine. She wakes up and goes to her university and when the classes ended she took a bus to go home. But something was different. Every time she went inside the bus, she always found the only vacant seat beside the guy she met a few days ago. She thought she would never see him again but he was there. But due to her shyness, she wasn’t able to introduce herself to him. 

Another day came. It was like a new routine for her to sit beside him in the bus every time. She walked happily along the aisle only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. Instead, there are now two vacant seats. As she sat there, she thought about what happened to him for him to not be on the bus. She even thought that he was awkward around her because he might have noticed her getting flustered beside him. She shrugged that thought again as she went home even though she feels like she will never see him again. _Maybe it is the end_ , she thought to herself.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

3 weeks passed by so quickly. She never saw him again those past three weeks so she tried to get over it. As she was fixing her things, she received a message from her guy friend, Seungmin. 

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

YAH PARK NICOLE!!

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Woah long time no talk minnie!!

I missed you😭

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

I missed you toooo

We haven’t talked for a few months now since 

we went to different universities😔

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Yeah, it’s been too long😩

What’s up?

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

Well I moved to my own apartment a few days ago

uhm

I want to invite you to my new home😅

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Are you serious?!!

Of course I will minnie

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

Alrightyy, can you come here tomorrow??

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Sure!!

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

So the day is set, see you nyx!

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

See you minnie!

»»————- ♡ ————-««

The next day came pretty fast. Nicole hasn't noticed it’s already the end of the day. She took a bus to the address Seungmin sent her. 

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Hey minnie

I am almost there!!

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

Okay everything is settled here

I set up the food and the movies😋

𝓷𝔂𝔁🐥

Okay, see you!

𝓼𝓮𝓾𝓷𝓰𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵🐌

Okie!

Nicole smiled as she closed her phone. She noticed she already arrived at the address he sent to her. She got off the bus and saw a modern looking apartment. She thought this was his house so she walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for a few seconds then she heard the door unlock and open. She saw her best friend, Seungmin on the other side of the door. 

“Nyx, you’re here!! He exclaimed. 

“I missed you so much minnie!” She said as they hugged each other.

“Let’s go inside now, shall we?” He asked and she nodded as a reply.

“Welcome to my house!” He said as both walked in. She opened her mouth as it was so minimal but elegant.

They both talked for a while, coping up with each other’s life. Nicole also talked about the guy that she saw on the bus. She described his features such as his freckles that made her admire him. When she said that, Seungmin immediately thought of someone he knew but he thought that it was a small world if it was him. He shrugged that thought as they both watched a cartoon movie while eating some snacks. 

While the movie was playing and they were both focused on it, Seungmin accidentally dropped his snack when he tried to open it. 

“Ugh, I will get the broom at the other room first Nyx, are you fine with that?” He asked as he stood up.

“It’s fine. I’ll just pause the movie for you.” Nicole replied. He nodded as she paused the movie while he was walking to the other room. 

She scrolled on her phone for a while when she heard the main door unlock. She was shocked as she thought there was a thief who got in the house. She frantically looked for an object possible as a weapon. She saw a karaoke mic just on the table below the TV so she grabbed it. She walked nearer to the footsteps as she held onto the mic tightly. As she walked nearer and nearer, she saw the back of an unknown guy and because she was shocked, she hit him on the back with the mic she held. The man groaned from pain and he fell down the floor. She wasn’t able to see his face when Seungmin suddenly shouted.

“Nyx, what’s happening over there?!” Seungmin shouted as he ran over to her. 

“Seungminnie, she hit me with a mic!” The guy groaned as he hissed while feeling the pain.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Nicole gasped as Seungmin nodded.

“Nyx, he is my friend. What happened to him?” He asked Nicole as he looked over to his friend.

“I thought he was a thief because I heard the door unlock so I grabbed a weapon to protect myself.” She answered softly. She was still confused at the situation happening.

“Felix, why are you here and why didn’t you tell me?” Seungmin questioned his friend.

“I was going to bring you back your wallet because you left it at the university earlier, I only realized it when you went back home first. I wanted to surprise you so I didn’t message you.” He replied as he slowly stood up while holding his back.

She only looked at Seungmin the whole conversation and when she looked at the guy she gasped for the second time as he looked familiar. 

“Wait, are you the guy I always sat next to on the bus?” She asked him.

“Oh, you were the girl humming to “Get You” by Daniel Caesar!” He answered.

“So Felix you are the guy?” This time, Seungmin was the one confused. 

“What guy?” Felix asked, confused by his friend’s question.

“The guy that Nyx was telling me about. She told me earlier that she sat beside a guy several times on the bus. She told me that she liked you because of your features, especially your freckles. She thought that freckles never looked better on anyone other than you. And when she told me that, I thought it was you but I also thought that maybe it was another guy because the world is too small if you really are the guy, but you _are_ that guy.” Seungmin explained. 

“You like me?” Felix asked teasingly to Nicole.

“What a thick face you have there, minnie told a lot but that was the only one you remembered.” She answered as she rolled her eyes jokingly.

“I think you two need some time alone.” Seungmin softly said as he walked to the other room, leaving the other two.

“So you like me?” Felix asked Nicole again.

“I don’t like you! I just..admire you because you are good looking.” Nicole answered as she felt embarrassed and she looked away.

“Well I admit, I was attracted to you too.” He said. She quickly looked back at him as he said that.

“When we first met, I heard you humming to that song. You have a really good voice even though you just hummed. You were attached to the song so I admired you for it. I actually stared at you but you didn’t notice. When you got off the bus I thought I’ll never see you again but we met several times on the bus. I actually wanted to talk to you but you just seem unbothered so I didn’t.” Felix explained.

“Wait! You heard me sing?” Nicole was shocked again when he nodded.

“But one day, you weren’t there..what happened?” Nicole asked as she was still confused. 

“My classes got a new schedule. Some things changed so I went home a bit later.” He replied as Nicole just nodded, still shocked with everything happening.

“Let’s start all over. I’m Felix.” He said as he offered his hand.

“I’m Nicole but you can call me Nyx.” Nicole answered as she smiled and shook his hand.

“The show is over, everyone!” Seungmin shouted as he suddenly appeared. All of them laughed and decided to finish the movie together. As the movie played, Felix just stared at Nicole. He thought that maybe they will be good friends. And hopefully in the future, something more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this, thank you. This is my first work ever so I know I still have a lot to improve but I am open to change. I am just a small writer exploring if writing is really for me. If you are like me, don’t give up. I hope that you will keep pursuing your passion or if you haven’t found your passion yet, i know that it is within you, you just need to explore yourself. I hope you continue writing if your like me not just because others like it but because you like doing it yourself.


End file.
